


The Misfit

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha! The Protagonist (Tenet), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Beta! Neil (Tenet), Bottom! Neil, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**曾经**

  
他四肢放松地躺在床上，双腿之间夹着一个阿尔法。一根手指沿着他被拉扯的腹股沟滑落，加剧了他的心跳。那只手握住软垂的、被束缚的器官，它现在只是柔软的肉块。他的呼吸加重，朝前挺起胸膛。对方的手，肌肉结实，带有枪茧，随意地裹住敏感的肉体，令他放松的双腿猛地蜷起，腰部摇动不已。那个阿尔法拽起他的阴囊，他溢出窒息和呜咽的声音。他一直驯顺，但猛然间抗拒起来，膝盖弹起，脚踝深深地碾进床单。另一个男人喉中发出警告，停下动作，扳直他的膝盖。直到他再次放松地躺在那里，保持静止，无助地承受着下一步。  
  
“你是我的男孩吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“再告诉我一遍你想要这个。”  
  
他抿住唇，但是这里没有任何东西能够隐藏他自己。“是的，”他嘶哑地说，“我想要这个。”  
  
阿尔法俯下身体，舌尖挤进银色的扣锁，描摹柔软而被束缚住的肉块。湿润的感觉，难耐的呻吟。那具在他腿间的躯体抽离开去，起身欣赏他颤抖而暴露的性器。他的双球已经饱胀，任何轻微的触碰都会如同触电一样。他的阴囊再次被握住，被用手掌攥紧了几秒钟。然后对方松开掌控，从侧面掌掴贴在他被装点在小腹上的性器，他痉挛起来，嚎哭着，那些无法躲开的拍打停下片刻。那男人等他靠回枕头上，扳直他的膝盖，重新开始玩弄他柔软的、没有多少毛发的囊袋。这次的拍打重了些，他瞳孔大张，头颅疯狂地左摇右摆，哭喊着。那只手停下来，并起指尖重重的一弹，他狂乱地挣扎，在大声啜泣后无力地倒在了床单上。阿尔法把他抱到自己的腿上，检查他的高潮。他的后面温软而又湿润，能够轻易地容纳进一根手指。  
  
beta很难硬起来，但这反而让游戏能持续更长的时间。他的高潮绵长而只会渗出少量的液体，但那个阿尔法似乎很喜欢这样。游戏结束后，他的阴茎仍然没有被解开，阿尔法高潮时的精液洒在了上面，而他在对方跨坐在他身上，把阴茎捅入他的嘴里时，毫无保留地吮吸着。  
  
 **现在**  
  
那个阿尔法瞥过他的脸：“我从来不和beta上床。”  
  
“你当然不了。”尼尔尖酸地说，直到对方扭头看他。  
  
“我更喜欢omega。”那男人的语气令尼尔颤栗起来，就像在谈论苏打水或是可乐。  
  
“不，”尼尔说，头一次没能控制自己讥嘲的语气，“并不是这样的。”  
  
 **曾经**

他被裹在面具和皮革下面，那个阿尔法不会看到他的脸。他趴在房间中央的床上等待着，由于期待那个男人会露出的表情而呼吸有些急促。脚步声从身后响起，门被推开，有人拽起他的头。他现在是安全的，但他的身体仍然不由自主地僵硬起来。他害怕对方会发现他是谁。  
  
但那只手托住他的头，朝下拉开他后背的拉链。他的下身彻底地暴露出来。那人检查了一番：简单的拉扯和拍打，掌心轻轻地掠过。他在确认你是一个beta，这个自然得出的结论令尼尔的喉咙发紧，一个能被标记的、会发情的omega会令事情变得复杂，有泄密的风险。但beta是安全的，能被推开，可以被肆意地使用。那只手回来了，与原本托住他后脑的手掌一起，按住他的头颅，把他摆成自己想要的姿势。尼尔可以想象这个男人俯身打量他的样子。  
  
“你能说话吗？”  
  
尼尔点了点头。面具会改变他的声音，他的回应，这套服装本来是为了逆行时不被发现而准备的。他的呼吸打在面罩上，有些艰难，那个男人固定住他，把他的头颅拽得朝后仰起。  
  
“我们会在一起找点乐子，”是尼尔熟悉的他，疲倦，若有所思，“你可以叫我杰拉德。”  
  
“杰拉德。”他试探着说。  
  
“很好，”那声音变得低沉，舒缓，充满欲望，“跪下。”  
  
 **现在**  
  
“我有自己的方式解决发情期，”杰拉德打断了尼尔，“这不会在任务期间成为一个问题。”  
  
尼尔抿起唇，故作讶异地抬了一下头。这是他们第一次谈及此事。  
  
“那很好，”他回答道，“只是——别去任何声名狼藉的地方。”  
  
低笑声。轻佻的打量。杰拉德眼中浮起笑意。“你是个beta，尼尔。你对狼藉知道些什么？”  
  
“我是个beta，”再次开口时，尼尔的口吻带着温和的恼意，“但我还是有想要的东西的。”  
  
“比如什么？”  
  
长久的对视，尼尔摇摇头收回目光。他啜了口酒，用方杯挡住自己的表情。“我只是在说，”他总结道，“别把挫败发泄在你任务期间的对象身上。这不管对你，对他，都不是一件好事。”  
  
杰拉德意味深长地望着他的脸，然后他才意识到那个具有泄露意味的代词。但杰拉德什么也没有说，只是扣好西装站起来离开了，尼尔对自己摇摇头，一口饮尽杯中的伏特加跟了上去。  
  
 **曾经**  
  
这会每个星期发生一次。尼尔在这里等那个管自己叫做杰拉德的男人，把自己变成一具裹在皮革下面的躯体，获得想要的一切。当他离开那里时，他会花上更多的时间穿回那套属于尼尔的衣服，整理好自己的表情，重新学习如何微笑，然后若无其事地回到任务当中去。  
  
这或许会变成一种习惯。  
  
不是只有杰拉德一个人需要这个：一个任务当中的出口。  
  
第二次回来时，那个阿尔法挤进他的腿间，用尺寸合适的笼子锁住了他的阴茎。他的性器官完全被约束住了，未被锁住的囊袋沉重地垂落在双腿间，毫无抵抗。然后他会被推到双腿大张地躺下来，只有臀部高高抬起。那个男人用舌头品尝他的敏感带时揉捏和轻掴他的双球，让他攥紧床单，徒劳地前后摇晃身体。他被困在银色的，手指粗细的束具下，那人会在进入他时攥紧它。疼痛伴随着渴望来临，如同抵达高潮的毒药，他垂下头，阿尔法的气息裹挟上来，那个男人谴责地描绘他难以令人满意的性器，抚摸被锁住的肉块，抵住一根手指摩擦他的龟头。他的性欲总是很淡，需要合适的对待才能变硬。在这个房间外，他从未对杰拉德谈到过这一点。一个需要支配者的beta只会成为笑柄，而且他不想在进行一场关于beta是否有性欲的争论。被杰拉德掐住脖子抵在玻璃上质问时，他变得半硬，然后困惑了一段时间——这种事情过去从未发生，而现在它发生了。随即他梦到同样的场景好几天，每次都急喘着醒来，双腿发软。于是他现在在这里，决心做一次试验，只不过他自己变成了那个实验对象。

阿尔法戏谑地把手指埋入他的后穴，抽出一丝透明的粘液捅入他的嘴。这让他不能自抑地发抖。从那以后，他就没被允许过摘下那副锁。他只能戴着它高潮。


	2. Chapter 2

**曾经**  
  
尼尔听到杰拉德迈步走进房间。踌躇，逗留，在床的跟前停住。阿尔法的侵略性在杰拉德转身时体现出来。他会稳妥地锁上那道门。那记声响总是令尼尔浑身炽热。比起阿尔法的气息更能将他唤起。他很熟悉那双手。对于它们搏斗或是绞杀时的模样，他再清楚不过。但他更想用身体去感知它们，而不是仅仅在头脑中描绘出它们的姿态。那个阿尔法回来了，放缓脚步，逼近床边。尼尔的心跳加快，在自己的呼吸声中，聆听着他。没有多余的声音，只有阿尔法的气息将他包围。辛辣的须后水的余味，然后是另一个人的吐息。阿尔法都缺乏耐心，但眼前的这一个受过训练，决定让尼尔去等。脚步声停住后，是一双沉稳的手脱下外套，解开袖口和领带的声音。衣物细微的摩擦，令尼尔腹部和大腿的肌肉悄然收紧。他没有移动，仍旧保持着趴在那里等待的跪姿。丝绸领带被解下的声音犹如流水，淌过他的双肩。他安静地聆听着自己的鼻息，它略微加重了些许。一双袖扣被搁到床头桌上，发出清脆的叩击声，犹如有谁在叩击他的心脏。尼尔知道这是这首序曲里最后的一个音符。那双解开了袖扣，从衬衫里解放出来的手，如今有了更多的活动空间。他等待着，在片刻的屏息间，保持不动变得越来越难。他的手掌撑在床单上，喉咙环绕着口中的橡胶缩紧，他的全部肌肉——带着覆盖其上的汗水和欲念——都在静止不动中等待着一个回答。他为此而变得局促，呼吸愈发地炽热，直到杰拉德的手掌落在他的颈后，固定他，安抚他，让他喘息片刻，然后揪起他的头。  
  
 **现在**

“我们需要一个诱饵，”杰拉德说，“看上去像omega的beta，男性。目标的喜好非常清晰。”

这个要求的留白，和它所带来的预期之中的那些可能性，令尼尔的声音变得有些沙哑。  
  
“一个性工作者？”

“不，最好是新手，”杰拉德否定了他的提议，“这样比较保险。地点不能在红灯区。私人公寓，最好是租来的房子。外表平常但内部坚固。别忘了检查窃听设备：目标的疑心很重。”

“我会记住的。我想——”尼尔清了清喉咙，试图不流露出异常，“我知道这么一个地方。”

“很好。记住：目标不能看到他的脸。只有这样才能最大限度地保证他的安全。”

尼尔掩饰地一笑。接下来那句邀约完全不是他的本意：“一旦我确定了人选，你要见见他吗？”  
  
 **曾经**  
  
他太紧了，只能勉强被抵入一根手指。但那并不是他们的乐趣所在，游戏——如果这是一个适当的说法的话——并不在于此。杰拉德似乎不急于插入他，并没有打算把他当做一个欧米伽来使用。他到现在还能想起那间公寓的陈设，也清晰地记得布料缠绕在指间的触感。床单、枕套，另一个人的衬衫——他有太多的时间去攥紧或是拉扯它们。第一晚的检查笼统而且轻率。双腿分开，跪在床上，被抬起、掌控或是推高。戴上束具的囊袋被托在手里检查，然后是双腿之间的性器。杰拉德贴着皮革探入一根手指，划过他的乳头，再缓慢地收回。动作慢得他几乎可以听见自己的心跳。尼尔倾听耳边的沉默，想象那个阿尔法此时的模样。他会为有一具温暖的躯体任由他处置而感到欣喜，还是会为尼尔不是一个欧米伽而感到遗憾？杰拉德抓住他的手，带他一起抚上润滑剂的瓶盖。这其中的暗示意味令他屏住了呼吸，特别是当另一个人贴在他的背上，而他向任何一个方向移动都无法避开对方的胸膛时。那冰凉的液体落入他的手掌，他不由自主地轻颤了一下，这时却听到了对方的笑声——尼尔已经记不清有多久没有听到这个男人笑过了，尤其是在任务中。杰拉德的手挤进他虚握的拳头，在他的掌心搅动，蘸取他手中的润滑剂。对方指腹的枪茧划过他的掌心，莫名地让他想要蜷起手指。

他哑忍一阵，拳头不知所措地握紧片刻，那人却并拢两根手指撞进他的虎口，模仿性交的动作抽插起来。拳头散开，润滑剂从指间滴落，那个阿尔法变本加厉地挤入整个手掌，撞向他的掌心。手心被对方的食指一勾，他的整张脸烧了起来。一声沙哑的，饱含着欲望的呻吟就此溢出，听起来几乎像是催促。在他背上的那个阿尔法总算停了下来，靠住他的胸膛一动不动。一瞬间，一切似乎都静止了——只有两个人的心跳在互相应和。抓住他的那只手温柔地撤回些许，在他放松下来的下一个瞬间，那只手却再次覆上，紧扣住他的手指。他急喘出声，仰头躲避，为自己的反应如此强烈而感到难为情，那个阿尔法甚至没做什么。  
  
但这不是任意一个阿尔法，这是招募他的那个人。他们在白天还一起出过任务，他们所经历过的一切此时仍然历历在目。杰拉德的肩膀无法抬高，他的双臂的活动范围在一定程度上受到了局限——那是因为审讯和殴打，因为他的腕部残留着手铐留下的勒痕。尼尔自己也有几道不堪的伤疤，全是在认识这个男人以后留下的，是任务给他的馈赠。他们只有在这个时候是平等的，是同类，能够敞开伤痕累累的躯体和意识，无需顾忌无法在别人面前展示的一切。这种感觉除了在这个房间里，就只有在出任务的时候才能找到。说来也怪，尼尔对这具阿尔法的身躯的理解很可能超出了任何人，那甚至不是欲望上的，那是对一个人的本质的看透。  
  
他们就这样贴紧了一瞬间，没有亲吻，没有言语之间的借口，只有最简单的碰触。老茧，割伤和旧疤痕——就是这样的一双手，握上他，抓住他的手掌。他容许自己沉溺于刹那的恍惚，然后，全然出于本能的行动，他抬起手背贴上对方的腕部，感觉那道愈合的勒痕。审讯维持了很长时间，而制式手铐总会留下不容小觑的割伤。但尼尔赶到那里时，这个男人没有为此抱怨过一句，在那一刻，想要亲吻那些血珠的欲望非常诱人，但在这一刻，尼尔不能冒险让杰拉德识破他的风险。这是在不暴露身份的前提下唯一被允许的举动，否则他便会轻抚那伤疤了。杰拉德僵住身体，呼吸停滞，然后猛地抽回了手。  
  
他抵住尼尔的后穴送入一根手指，让他为此而哭叫起来。  
  
 **现在**  
  
尼尔已经对着那张写有地址的名片犹豫了很久，久到他的茶都快要冷掉了。杰拉德走进来时叫了他一声，看到那个从门口走来的身影，他立刻把卡片收回口袋，摆出若无其事的笑容。  
  
“准备得怎么样了？你找到合适的人选了吗？”  
  
“我改变主意了，”尼尔故意表现得和平时一样，“这个beta——他不合适。太多缺陷了。他没有招待alpha的经验，他的性格过于大胆，他和不止一个阿尔法上过床。这些都证明他不是我们要找的人，而且，他有七年没有以这个假身份出现过了，上一次还是在特拉维夫，整个行动小组全军覆没，他是唯一活下来的人。我们到现在还没有排除他的嫌疑。”  
  
杰拉德盯着他，眉毛扬了起来：“我从来没有想到你也会有对人如此苛刻的一天。”  
  
“我做过调查，”尼尔有些被惹恼了，“这个beta不是我们要找的人。肯定还有别的人选的。”  
  
其实他还没说完便意识到自己露出了破绽，但已经来不及了，只能硬着头皮说下去。杰拉德依然凝视着他，但这一次他的眼睛眯了起来，紧皱的眉头松开了，嘴角勾起不容忽视的弧度。  
  
“如果是这样的话——我有一个人选。”  
  
“是吗？”别惊讶，尼尔告诉自己，别去问那是谁。  
  
“我没有见过这个人的脸，”杰拉德说，“但你肯定有办法找到他的，不是吗？我遇见他的时间也是七年前，难道这不是一个巧合？当然，他不是专业人士，是否愿意用他取决于你。”  
  
“你和一个beta谈过恋爱，”尼尔刻意加重了话语里的讥讽，“——你。”  
  
“只是上床而已。还有什么要问的吗？”  
  
“在整个过程中，”尼尔清了清喉咙，“我是说，在七年前——从未有过一丝感情的存在？”  
  
“或许有过，但我从来没有机会去确认，”杰拉德意味深长地停下停，仿佛只是为了看尼尔对下面这句话的反应，“那个beta从我身边逃走了。我能告诉你一些特征，让你找到他。”  
  
“那会花费太多的时间，”尼尔勉强笑了笑，“就为了一个诱饵？他有什么特别的？”  
  
“他很特别，”杰拉德说，“他救过我——我是说七年前的我，尼尔。”  
  
 **曾经**  
  
“我喜欢——”他听到自己吞咽的声音，“——被勒住脖子。我是说，在安全的范围内。”  
  
“嗯哼，”这并没有把那个阿尔法吓住，“还有呢？”  
  
“……束具。”尼尔说，没来由地感到双颊发热，“把我锁起来，在你高潮前别让我射。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“掴打和语言侮辱，”这一回他只是舔了下唇，声音嘶哑，“但别留下永久的伤痕。”  
  
他们还谈论过别的：规则，界限和禁忌。考虑到他们来到这个房间是为了什么，这些谈话几乎算得上温馨。只有简短的，表达需求和愿望的词语被使用过，而它们通常都只是出于原则而被记住。杰拉德喜欢操他的喉咙，玩弄他的肛门和使用他的嘴，喜欢工具，但他更常使用的是自己的手——当他用不经意的口气提起拳交的时候，那个念头便无法停止在尼尔的脑海中盘旋。幸运的是，他们都不喜欢绳子。有一些事情，尽管他们从未明确谈论过，但彼此似乎都有那个默契不会去做。尼尔不喜欢滴蜡，被吐唾沫和角色扮演，他也不热衷于被吊起来或是被塞进一个肛钩。杰拉德不喜欢惊喜，他不喜欢任何与枪支有关的游戏——考虑到他的职业，这一点几乎令人惊讶。他告诉尼尔他有信任方面的问题，这算得上是轻描淡写了，尼尔很惊讶他竟然会对一个陌生的beta透露到这种程度——鉴于他每次来时都带着枪，而且从不使用他的真名。尼尔也很清楚他话语中的暗示：这是一个警告，他在告诉那个beta，现在你还有机会退出。  
  
尼尔甚至告诉了杰拉德一些关于他自己的，倘若被泄露会危及到任务本身的事：他喜欢被蒙住眼睛，被绑起来。尼尔从未在告诉过别人这些，但对于杰拉德，这似乎是自然而然的事。  
  
至于杰拉德，他告诉尼尔他不喜欢被独自留下。不管是在这个房间里，还是任何地方。  
  
“你的意思是，”尼尔对他的措辞考虑片刻后说，“你不喜欢被遗弃。”  
  
杰拉德的气息变得粗重。尼尔的指甲掐入掌心，意识到自己犯了个错误——他道破的太多，假如这还是他认识的那个人，很有可能会就此拂袖而去，但“杰拉德”只是梗着脖子叹了口气，然后默认了。他的犹豫，他紧绷的肌肉和他的叹息都证明了同一件事：这是一件他从未向别人透露过的事情。那属于他这个人，属于他残余的自我，是他未被写入档案的一部分。  
  
的确，他们谈论过这些，但这不能解释杰拉德怎么知道尼尔喜欢被逼迫，在戴上束具的时候被口交。阿尔法的舌尖沿着束具挪动，他便会漏出前液，小腹绷紧，颤抖、低泣和哀嚎。身体在愉悦和痛苦之间来来回回，保持静止简直成了一种奢望。另一个人跪在他的双腿间，吻上他收紧的双球，轮流含住，挑逗般地咬下去。尼尔总在对方压低下颚，用胡须摩挲他最柔嫩的部位的时候求饶，双腿配合地伸直，方便对方从大腿摸到脚腕。他渗出的液体能够用手指轻易地蘸起，送入他无法让阿尔法满足的小洞。杰拉德把他玩到半硬，这才施施然埋下头颅，一口吞入他的全部。他弓起背，攥紧床单，却不愿说出安全词，直到对方吮净他的全部。


End file.
